The Arrogant Toe-Rag and The Perfect Prefect
by Charli.Scorose.Love
Summary: James and Lily hate each other with a passion. So what happens when Dumbledore puts them together as Head Boy and Girl of 1977? Mischief, romance and friendships endure! Slight AU, JP/LE, SB/MM, RL/OC Rated T for later content. UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF INTERESTED AND CAN SEND BASIC PLOTLINE, PAIRINGS, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrogant Toe-Rag and The Perfect Prefect

Chapter 1: Letters

A/N: Hi! Welcome to The Arrogant Toe-Rag and The Perfect Prefect. It's a LE/JP, SB/MM and RL/OC story. Enjoy the 1st chapter.

James POV

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Congratualtions! You have been made the Hogwarts Head Boy for 1977-1978. Please report to the Heads' Compartment during the train ride for more details and meeting your partner. Please find your badge enclosed._

_Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"SIRIUS! GET HERE! LIKE NOW!" I shouted through to the kitchen, where, naturally, Sirius was eating. Again. Ever since he moved in because his mum chucked him out, it's been epic, but he eats so much! Anyway, I had just gotten a letter from Hogwarts, which wasn't unusual. Except this year, the contents was… interesting. I shouted again. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET HERE OR I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL THE JUNK FOOD IN THE WHOLE OF POTTER MANOR!" Throwing his hands in the air, jam all over his face, Sirius walked into the living room. "What's up, Prongsie? I was just eating some roly poly. Damn, but Muggle puddings are good…" I rolled my eyes. "Look. Look at my letter! It's not right!" Taking my letter, Sirius's jaw dropped. "IS DUMBLEDORE OFF HIS ROCKER?" That hurt a little, but I knew what he was saying. "I KNOW! I'M HEAD BOY!" The door opened suddenly. "WHAT? MY JAMESIE IS HEAD BOY? I'M SO PROUD OF YOU JAMESIE!" That was mum, of course. "ISN'T IT AMAZING MUMMY POTTER?" And that was Padfoot. I just sat in silence, having just realised something. I was Head Boy. And there was no way that Evans, the bane of my existence yet love of my life, wasn't Head Girl.

Lily POV

_Dear Ms. Evans_

_Congratualtions! You have been made the Hogwarts Head Girl for 1977-1978. Please report to the Heads' Compartment during the train ride for more details and meeting your partner. Please find your badge enclosed._

_Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

My Hogwarts letter had just come. My mum was sitting with me. I took a deep breath and opened it. A little red badge adorned with the letter HG fell out, along with a congratulations letter and the usual book list. "I'M HEAD GIRL!" I was so happy. I knew I had a chance, but… Merlin! Dumbledore had picked me! I'm going to go out of my way to be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen! Suddenly, another owl flew in from the kitchen window.

_To my dearest Lily-flower_

_How are you? I miss our shouting matches because I've been asking you out. Speaking of that, Evans, will you go out with me? I have a surprise on the train, by the way. Love, James_

_James. _

Well, I wasn't expecting that. Quickly, I dug out some parchment and my handsome, purple quill.

_Potter,_

_No, for the last time I will not go out with you! And you better not serenade me again._

_Evans_

I'm in a bad mood now.

Tori POV

Lily's owl, Star, just flew in from the kitchen. I could guess what it told- there was no way Dumbledore hadn't made our best friend the Head Girl.

_Heyyyy Toriiiii!_

_You'll never guess what! I'm the Head Girl! I have no idea who the Head Boy is… Hm… I guess I'll find out on the train! Have fun for the rest of the holidays!_

_Lils_

And, I was right. It was obvious from the third year.

I quickly scrawled off a message…

_Lils,_

_Congrats! But it's not that much of a surprise, I mean, you're the smartest witch in our class, and the kindest! Naturally I'm the second ;) I'll see you soon, wanna meet in Diagon Alley next Thursday? Owl me back ASAP. _

_Tori xoxox_

I sent Nibbly, my owl, off with this short letter, making sure to not tell her what I knew about the Head Boy…

A/N: That's the first chapter! Review if you want. Please tell me if you want me to go on! MASSIVE Shout-out to Tori (yes, Tori in this is based off one of my very good friends) who is helping me with this! 3

DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have now got a beta! Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs. She didn't change this chapter though because I'm still sorting it out, so there may be a few mistakes. thanks for the feedback on chapter 1, leave a review at the end! I assure you a chapter 3 is longer and after that we are at Hogwarts so it's more interesting. I guess the first three are groundwork. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

'Jam Jam hurry up! You don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express!' Mum exclaimed, shouting from in the kitchen.

'No of course I don't Mother, I'm almost ready but I need to use the bathroom and Sirius is in there doing his hair for like the 50th time!' I moaned. Mum quickly came upstairs, rapped on the door and told Sirius that if he didn't get out within the next 2 minutes she would hex him. That made me laugh, and sure enough, Sirius was out before I could even say Quidditch! When we were all, finally, ready, we made our way down to Kings Cross Station and as I walked past the first platform, thinking about a certain red-head, a gorgeous red-head at that, and suddenly... SMACK! I had tripped over and... a girl had landed on top of me. A certain emerald-eyed girl... Oh. Trying to find my glasses I muttered, 'Oops sorry I didn't see you there, umm...' Then when i found my glasses I added embarrassed, 'Oh hey Lily… Uhm sorry about that.'

'Yeah, well, it's my fault as well, I was daydreaming. So sorry about that as well Ja- I mean Potter.' She said. Suddenly Padfoot strolled over and quickly interrupted us, "Have you guys told each other the news?!" Lily stared at me blankly before looking down at my chest (Merlin, if only she would do that for another reason that to look at my badges...), and THEN the penny finally dropped. "POTTER? Is this a stupid Marauder prank? This is Remus's badge, isn't it? He's the Head Boy really?" She said, no, screamed. She was hot when she screamed at me. Quickly putting my hand through my hair, I said, "Nope. It's mine. I don't know why or how any more than you do, though. I thought it was going to be Remus' , too..." Lily just looked at me, a strange look crossing her eyes. Then, she shook her head and glared at me. "Well, we will have to get along, I suppose. And no more pranks! That's a statement not a question, by the way!" I shrugged and said, "Of course, my lovely Lily-petal..." Padfoot, ever the idiot, just grinned at me.

Whilst Lily was still glaring, we walked back over to our parents. They walked with us to the wall that led to the platform, and we then formed an order in which we could run through, starting with Lily, then me, then Padfoot, then my parents and lastly Lily's parents. When we were all through, finally, (it took a whole ten minutes!) they started on the tedious introductions...'Hello, I'm Elizabeth, and this is my husband Charles. Oh yes, we can't forget about James! Okay, well, this is James. Ah yes, and this is Sirius, we have kind of adopted him from his own family, he lives with us now.'

'Nice to meet you all! I'm Emma, this is my husband Daniel and this is Lily. I'm afraid we are Muggles, except Lils of course.'

'So are you the Evans? And this is THE Lily Evans!' My stupid Mum exclaimed and Lily nodded, blushing slightly. 'Wow we have heard a lot about you, from James. Nice to meet you and your family.' Said Mum. I was blushing, thanks to that comment...

'So you must be the Potters! Oh my Lily, you didn't tell me that James Potter was this handsome!' Both Lily and I were now scarlet. Fortunately, Padfoot was by my side, there to break the tension.

'Hello everyone! I feel missed out on, but there is no time to introduce the great Sirius Black as it would take too long to state my awesomeness, and besides, it is almost eleven o' clock so we gotta get going!' We both sighed and said our goodbyes to our parents and as Lily was about to go, I heard her mother whisper into her ear,

'You will be telling me about this James Potter! One day you will marry him!' Lily pulled a disgusted face at her mother but still smiled at her parents and climbed aboard the train with me and Padfoot. Just as it was about to pull off, Padfoot stuck his head through the window and shouted,

'YAY WE ARE ON THE HOGGYWARTS EXPRESS! LET'S GO SEE MINNIE!'. We laughed at his antics, but quickly got him to settle down. We didn't want Padfoot getting into trouble already. Especially not from Lily. This will be an interesting year...

**A/N Big thanks to my co writer Tori who wrote the first half of this chapter! Leave a review on your way out and please close the door. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Lily POV

James, Sirius and I-no, wait, let me rephrase that-Potter, Black and I boarded the train quickly after mine and Potter's parents met- it was very possibly the most awkward moment of my life. Yes, out of 17 years, that is probably the most awkward. Honestly, if your parents met your enemy/person-who-had-a-major-obsession-with-youa nd his parents, it would be awkward, wouldn't it? That's exactly why I didn't want it to happen. Unfortunately it did. So, after we boarded the train, I heard Black shout something out of the window, and I rolled my eyes. Boys can't shut up for at least a minute can they? Anyway, I went to find my best friends that are Marlene McKinnon, Tori Hudson and Alice Prewitt and soon enough, I ran into them, we grabbed a compartment and starting asking each other loads of questions.

"Oh Merlin, I've missed you girls! So, how has everyone's summers been? Alice, do you still have that crush on Frank Longbottom?" Marlene said, all in one breath, and Alice blushed prettily, but replied,

"Mine was boring, my parents had this Muggle barcaboo,". I had to interrupt her then, because it was funny. Alice was a pure blood and so were her parents, so they didn't know a lot about Muggles.

"Barbecue, Alice, not barcaboo." I told her and she smiled and continued,

"Oh ok, yeah, sorry. So anyway, it was boring and the food was terrible because Dad couldn't get the hang of how to use it and apart from that yeah, not a whole lot… And yes Marlene, I do still like Frank but also a little owl told me that you are beginning to like Sirius am I correct?' Alice had a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes and when she did this, it showed off her long, shiny light brown hair. Alice loved her hair but she found it boring because it was really curly and she couldn't make it straight not even with magic, but she still loved it. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Alice was the most kind, loving girl ever and she never insults anyone or does anything bad, except when Slytherins are involved and also Voldemort (yeah, I said the name. Its his name why not use it? Seriously, get over it.) [A/N: no pun intended, but be warned in Sirius's POV I might put siriusly...]

"How did you know that I liked Sirius?" mumbled Marlene, who was frowning with her raven black side fringe over one of her eyes. Marlene's hair, unlike Alice's, was straight and went down to her mid-back and showed off her brown eyes, but she didn't like her eyes- she said they looked terrible. Marlene was stunning though, and had a good slim figure that all of the boys were after. Except one, unfortunately- Potter. We actually met when some boy had asked Marlene out as soon as we boarded the train in first year and she said no. The boy had ran away. We both sat there giggling and it turned out that Marlene was perfect, had the perfect body and perfect personality; being funny and confident yet caring. One thing about Mars was that her emotions show on her face all the time and we can read her like an open book. This is good and bad...

"Mars, you stare at him all the time and your expressions also give us hints." Tori told her. Even though I loved all of the girls, Tori was the one I was closest to. Tori was kind, caring, a bookworm just like me and was rather shy in front of most, but she was loud and bubbly when she with us. Boys didn't usually look at her next to Marlene, but she was pretty, had blue-grey eyes and dark brown, straight hair that went down to her shoulders. She hated her hair though, because she said it was boring and she couldn't do anything with it, but I personally want her hair! It would be much better than my bright red hair that came to my back in curls.

Just as Marlene was about to give an excuse back, the Marauders walked in, oh joy (if you didn't know it was sarcasm, it was!) Remus being the gentleman he is said,

"Hi, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Tori. Lily, you and James need to lead the prefects meeting soon, are you coming?"

Remus POV

Lily looked up at me. She is very pretty, with her bouncy red curls that spiral down her back, and emerald-green eyes. I could never like her like that though, she is more of a sister and besides, Prongs has liked her since first year, and loved her since third.  
"Oh, yeah, just let me put my uniform on and I'll see you there. Oh, and Potter? Let me do all the talking, or I swear I'll kill you..." I chuckled softly. Someday, those two were going to get married. It had been apparent to me since last year.  
"Yes, my Lily-flower." And with James smirking, and Lily glaring, I swiftly stepped in and said,  
"Ok, Kios and Sirius, you may as well stay here, I mean go outside and come back in when Lily and the girls are changed. Me and James will go over to the Head's compartment. Lily, see you there in five?"  
Lily nodded, and the four of us stepped out of the compartment.

Kios POV

From outside the compartment, I could hear Lily moaning about Prongs.  
"I swear, he completely exasperates me! I hate him!" I was about to say something to Padfoot, but he shushed me and put his ear to the door closer. He motioned to me to do the same. We could just hear Alice talking to Marlene.  
"Mars you need to tell him..."  
"Sirius is into one-night stands, not a long-time relationship. I won't bother. He'll just break my heart like all those others..."  
I stared wide-eyed at Padfoot. He's liked Marlene for ages. She liked him too?

Sirius POV

I rapped on the door, unfazed by what I'd heard.  
"Girls, are you done? Can me and Flawless come in?"  
I heard some rustling of clothing, and then the all clear to come in.  
"So... How are you all?" That was Flawless. (Kio's animagus is a Peregrine falcon, so his nickname is Flawless. We are smarter than we look, us Marauders.) He was trying to defuse the tension. [A/N- one of my fave quotes!]. Kios was a cool bloke. He's loyal, strong, a player, kinda like me, siriusly funny (yep, I do that. I take my name and do that. I'm proud to be Sirius) and he can be kind when he wants, but normally has a temper.

We spent about 10 minutes chatting and eating Chocolate Frogs, swapping the card around. We ate so many that everyone had a Dumbledore card and 4 assorted others. That's a lot of chocolate frogs. Anyway, Prongs, Moony and Evans walked in after that. Moony looked tired, and I chucked a frog at him. Prongs and Evans were bickering once again-  
"POTTER YOU MESSED WITH THE PREFECT SCHEDUELE!"  
"My dear Lily-flower, it was a simple joke! Chill out, have a frog..."  
"I LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT! I HAD TO SORT IT OUT! AND DON'T CARE ME LILY-FLOWER!"  
Then, Evans stomped out. We all sat in subdued silence for the rest of the journey...

**A/N: Hope you like Kio's animagus and name, me and Tori spent like half an hour over it. Basically, he replaced Peter because we don't like him... Anyhow, review, I'll update soon! It's back to school on Monday though so it'll probably be on Thursday. **

**DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12 (Charli) and Tori xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm back. This one is purely by me, I wouldn't let Tori even look! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me and Tori obviously don't own HP. However, we do own Kios, the plot, and Tori is based off Tori. In short, if you recognise- not ours, if you don't- we had a strike of inspiration! Yay!**

Chapter 4

James POV

It wasn't me! Padfoot did it. I took the blow. I know Lily thought it was me, so I took it, and got on with it. Yeah, I know it sounds like me, but I'm a changed man! I haven't asked her out, normally I would have at least six times by this point- halfway to Hogwarts- and she will have hexed and slapped me. All would have been well- so far, anyway- but Sirius had to mess with the prefect schedule. Stupid Padfoot. But I will have my Lily-Flower by the end of the year. Different approach, however. I won't ask her out. I'll send little love notes, and a bunch of mixed tulips and lilies, because tulips are her favourites, and lilies for my Lily, cliché as it sounds. No more arrogant toe-rag James. For her. This year, she falls for me, as hard as I fell for her, way back in second year.

Lily POV

I can't believe he did that! And then he shouted at me, while running his hand through that gorgeous- no! No! HORRIBLE black hair. Why did I just say gorgeous? I don't like him! I hate him! Don't I? And he hasn't asked me out yet… Wait am I upset about that? ARGH! I'm so confused!

_Meanwhile…_

Kios POV

After Prongs and Flower had stopped raging at each other, they sat on opposite benches in the carriage with death glares on their faces. I watched them, and I knew Tori did, too. Gosh, she's pretty. But I know she likes Remus. Shame. Anyway. One minute they were death glaring, and the next their faces softened. The way Tori looks at Remus. Sirius at Marlene. To a point… Me at Tori. So, I knew James's look was for Lily but was hers because she was thinking about him? Hmm… I'll have to get Alice, Marlene and Tori on that. Then, them, Padfoot and I will hatch a plan to _finally _get them together. Oui, I am smarter than I look. Wait. I forgot Moony. (Not so smart after all…) Him, too. He can be our double agent, he's the only one of us Flower tolerates. Shame. I once asked marlene if her gang likes me. She replied with,

"We think you're lovely when you're gagged."

Nice. **(A/N: Some-one actually said this to me. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or proud.) **Me and Padfoot, (Prongs is too infatuated with his love for Lily to help) will get Moony and Tori together, too. Well, if Tori doesn't get her finger out and confess to him. It hurts me, but it's obviously what they both want. So, it's my responsibility, as a fellow Marauder, as a friend, as _Flawless, _to help them with that.

Tori POV

"Yay! Chocolate! WE'LL TAKE THE LOT!" James said when the trolley witch came along. I rolled my eyes. James, Sirius, Remus and Kios pounced on the food. Remus- God, he's handsome- took a pile of Chocolate Frogs. Kios emerged from the pile with a Frog, a box of Every-Flavour Beans and four- yes, four- pumpkin pasties. James chucked a Frog at each of us girls, and he and Sirius split the rest. Which was quite a lot, considering they bought the whole trolley. I nibbled on my Frog, knowing there wouldn't be any more when James and Sirius had finished. We were approaching Hogwarts by then, so the boys went off to change and find Frank, Alice's boyfriend. As he left, Kios slipped me a note.

"_**Tori, we have a plan for Jily. Meet us before the feast with Alice and Marlene in the Room of Requirement so we can tell you the plan. Just think "I want to get into Jily HQ" and it should let you in. See you then.**_

_**Moony, Padfoot and Flawless (+Frank) **_

_**P.S DON'T TELL LILY!"**_

Jily? Oh, James and Lily. I thought they were being called Lames. Anyhow, Jily. I better tell Alice and Marlene quickly. Hmm… This could be an interesting year now, couldn't it?


End file.
